Efecto Resaca
by andherezurosui
Summary: Reborn despierta con una terrible confusión y un severo dolor de espalda ¡¿Que rayos! ¡Eso no podía estarle pasando a el! ¡Por la mafia! ¡El no poda ser uke! Tal como leyeron señorit@s acabo de ukear a Reborn. Paseen y lean y ya de paso dejen RR


Capitulo único: Efecto Resaca.

Consternado.

Sí, esa era la única palabra que podría describir a la perfección los sentimientos que estaba teniendo esa mañana.

Reborn no sabía cómo era posible que aún permaneciera sin golpear o matar al joven Bovino que yacía a su lado dormido boca abajo con sus brazos rodeándole la cintura posesivamente. Nunca había permitido a nadie tomarse esa clase de atribuciones con su persona, ni siquiera a sus múltiples amantes y sabía que ninguna de ellas era tan estúpida como para siquiera intentarlo. ¡Reborn no le pertenecía a nadie! No, no podía entenderlo. Así como tampoco entendía ¿Qué demonios había pasado, para que esa bizarra imagen le recibiera al abrir los ojos? Esa brillante mañana.

-¿Qué demonios…? –Se preguntó así mismo entrecerrando los ojos al percatarse de su desnudes.

Quizá fue el hecho de sentir un extraño dolor en la espalda baja lo que le había dejado en aquel estado de pasividad inquieta que lo tenía sumido en la indecisión del ¿Qué hacer? Impidiendo a su vez que pateara al Bovino fuera de la cama, o quizá había sido el ver su ropa tirada y desparramada por la habitación lo que le había dejado así al concebir una teoría sobre el motivo de que su carísima camisa de seda yaciera en el suelo arrugada tras pasar la noche entera en este.

-No puede ser… - Se volvió a decir así mismo con la incredulidad tiñendo su voz. Negando con la cabeza aquella bizarra teoría que parecía ser la más acertada a aquella situación pero que seguía siendo tan irreal que no podía ser verdadera.

Aunque lo más probable era que el pequeño fragmento de memoria sobre la noche anterior que asaltó su mente confundida y bajo los efectos de la resaca mañanera que tenía había sido la mayor contribuyente a que el no pateara a Lambo justo en el instante en que observó su cara tranquila mientras dormía aferrado posesivamente a su cintura, y por consecuente aquel mismo recuerdo fue lo que había causado que él dejase de funcionar correctamente.

-¡No me jodan! –Soltó repentinamente alterado, sin creerse estar en tan lamentable situación, porque los pequeños flash back de memoria que se arremolinaban conforme espabilaba su mente aturdida le estrellaban en la cara que jodido ¡Ya estaba! Y por el sonrojo que estaba seguro era de rabia y no vergüenza ¡Lo había disfrutado!

¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡MIERDA! Gritaba su voz interna a toda velocidad que la adrenalina le permitía. Sumergiéndole en el recuerdo de la noche anterior llevándole al momento exacto en el que aquel desafortunado encuentro se dio, tras una simple y llana pregunta susurrada por la sexi voz de un Lambo que no podía ser real...

"¿Quieres que te enseñe a jugar?- Le invito el menor y el en respuesta le había jalado de las solapas de su chaqueta que dejaba ver su pecho bien definido para forzar un beso demandante que termino solo cuando el aire mismo les impidió seguir.

-¿Crees poder mejorar mi juego vaca inútil?- Le había dicho el con la voz ahogada en alcohol mientras apreciaba un brillo turbio y peligroso en los ojos verdes de su compañero al escucharle, dedicándole una sonrisa que se le antojo provocativa y tan fuera de lo común que no pensó que Lambo pudiese hacer semejante despliegue de feromonas.

-No me provoques… Reborn- Le susurro justo antes de ser el quien le besara de forma sinuosa y erótica haciéndole temblar de expectación."

-¡Tiene que ser un error! -Logró articular con lentitud antes de que un recuerdo vivido de la noche anterior le echará en cara que no, no lo era.

Porque, después de todo. Una parte de él se negaba a aceptar lo que ese pequeño recuerdo le echaba en cara. No, aquello debía tratarse de un sueño o mejor dicho una pesadilla. Porque no era posible que Él, el hitman más temible de todos los tiempos, maestro del gran jefe decimo Vongola y exarcobaleno del sol conocido por sus grandes habilidades en las cuestiones amatorias y por si fuese poco añadir imán de mujeres, hubiese sucumbido a las caricias de un hombre o como él le veía aun, un mocoso como Lambo Bovino. ¡Tenía que ser una broma!

¡Que alguien! ¡Quien sea! ¡Le despertase de una vez por todas! ¡Él no podía haber sido seducido por un mocoso como Lambo!

No era tonto ni estúpido después de todo y al sumar uno más dos sólo podía llegar a la única conclusión posible de las tres que se le habían ocurrido, debido a que la primera era irreal, la segunda una completa estupidez y obvia excusa y la tercera le escupía en la cara lo que el negaría a quien se atreviese a preguntarlo en voz alta para después matarlo lenta y dolorosamente con sus manos porque después de todo ¡La tercera opción podía irse mucho a la mierda!

¡Él no era gay! ¡Y sí lo fuera definitivamente el sería un seme macho y galán! ¡Por la madre mafia que así sería! Entonces… ¿Por qué una nueva pregunta surgía de entre sus recuerdos haciéndole consiente de que ese no había sido el caso mostrándole una escena más reveladora de lo que había sucedido después del primer intercambio?

"-¿Cómo se siente Reborn? ¿Te estas mojando? –Le susurro la voz ronca de la excitación de Lambo al oído mientras era penetrado con sus dedos humedecidos previamente por ¡Él mismo!

-¡Deja de jugar! –Le gruño en respuesta sintiendo que se derretía ante el tacto de sus dedos."

¡Maldición! ¡Era gay! ¡Peor! ¡Era uke! ¡Por la mafia! ¡Quien sea! ¡No importaba! ¡Pero que alguien le dijese que todo era una broma! ¡Que había viajado a un mundo paralelo! Lo que fuera pero ¡Que le devolvieran su orgullo!

Volvió a la realidad en un exaltado gesto al tener las manos extendidas hacia el aire, como si intentara mantenerse alejado de lo que sea que estuviese ocurriendo desde que había despertado.

Sintió como un escalofrió se coló por su cuerpo desde su cintura desnuda debido a la respiración entre adormilada de Lambo que se restregaba por su abdomen expuesto, erizándole cada maldito bello sensiblero de su cuerpo. Bajo la mirada hacia el menor encontrándose con aquel par de gemas esmeraldas del Bovino mirándolo con lujuria indecente y hasta sexy que el hitman jamás imagino ver en el Bovino.

-Buenos días Reborn...- Dijo Lambo levantando medio torso hacia el para acercar su rostro a el suyo. Y justo antes de tocar sus labios le susurro.- ¿Quieres juagar conmigo otra vez?

La provocación implícita en aquella pregunta le hiso sentir una vez más el fuego que lo invadió la noche anterior y sin medir las consecuencias, sin tomar en cuenta el caos que había en su mente dibujo una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro para responder.

-¡No te creas tanto vaca estúpida!

Una sonrisa surco el rostro maduro de Lambo Bovino, dispuesto a probar de nuevo el manjar que se extendía ante el del cuerpo del único hombre que no importaba como estaba decidido a marcar como suyo.

Reborn aprendería que no era más aquel chiquillo llorón de cinco años, ni el adolecente miedoso y larguirucho de quince era un hombre hecho y derecho de veinticinco años.

Y aunque Reborn era fuerte y exquisito a su edad, él tenía la ventaja de la juventud para poder someter por segunda ocasión a semejante espécimen, eso y algo llamado efecto resaca…

+Fin+


End file.
